A depolarizing component of the responses of retinal rods of the turtle to bright annular illumination is a transient and occurs only at the end of the stimulus. The same conditions of stimulation that evoke an off depolarizing transient in the rod responses, result in an after depolarization in the cone responses. The rod depolarization is likely to be due to direct cone input mediated by a rectifying electrical or chemical synapse.